This isn't what I wanted
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: What will happen when Amity Colosseum Falls? find out, here!


**DISCLOSER:** I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth

 **A/N: Hey guys. Volume 3 is almost here! Oh I'm so excited. That first World of Remnant was awesome! And HOLY S#!T that new opening is awesome af.**

Chapter 1

Looking through the window of his cell, Roman could see guards watching the tournament on the television.

"Guess it's time" Roman said to himself. Roman brushed the hair out of his right eye. A small laser beam emanated from the small orb, following the frame of the cell door. He stepped out, pushing the door down. The guards were all too preoccupied to notice. Holding out his right arm, Melodic Cudgel flew down the corridor into his hand, followed by his hat. Roman stealthily approached the guards from behind. The five guards all spun around when they heard a cocking sound.

"Hello" Roman said before firing a shot at them, killing all five at once. He made his way to the control room of the airship, surprisingly unnoticed.

Taking control of the ship's PA system, Roman said "Attention, Attention. _We're goin' for a ride!_ " Roman laughed maniacally as he turned the ship towards the Colosseum.

"Freeze, Torchwick!" James yelled from the doorway.

"Actually, General," Roman began, firing a shot from Melodic Cudgel through James' head, splattering his brains on the floor and wall, "you've been relieved of duty." Roman finished, laughing. Roman armed the missiles and fired them at the enormous Dust crystal that kept the colosseum afloat. The unsuspecting citizens in Amity Colosseum screamed as they heard an explosion and the colosseum began dropping from the sky.

"Let's make this Amity a calamity!" Roman said as the airship rocketed down towards the falling colosseum. Neo appeared beside Roman, grabbing his arm. " _There_ you are!" Roman said as Neo teleported them out of the airship. Standing atop Beacon Tower, Roman and Neo watched as the airship collided with the colosseum as it crashed to the ground.

"Isn't it beautiful, Roman?" Cinder asked from behind Roman.

"Yeah, _beautiful_ ' Roman replied.

"Is there a problem, Roman?" Cinder asked, her wicked grin fading to a look of annoyance.

"No, not all." Roman lied, looking at students, huntsmen and huntresses, and police & firemen pulling citizens from the wreckage. "Actually, there _is_ " Roman stated, turning to his boss. Cinder raised an eyebrow in question. "I enjoy killing people as much as the next guy, but _this_ , I… I **cannot** accept this. You just made me murder and injure _millions_ of people. People I would rather steal from than kill." Roman said, his voice rising. " _How_ can you possibly justify that?" Roman asked

"They _deserve_ this, Roman." Cinder said, her voice stoic.

"What could they possibly have done to deserve that?!" Roman asked angrily.

" _ **THEY COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!**_ " Cinder exclaimed, her hands flaming.

"Saved who?" Roman asked, curious but still angry. Cinder sighed angrily as she stood there on the tower.

"Mountain Glen. I was just a little girl when it was overrun with Grimm. I remember them building shelters in the caves, the tunnel leading to the city. I even remember the day that all the Grimm got out of that cave and devoured everyone. My mother had put me on a train car and sent me to the city with a few other kids." Cinder explained. "I remember the _screams_ of horror and pain that echoed down the tunnel as the Grimm ripped them to shreds. I can _still_ hear them" Cinder added, her eyes tearing up with tears of rage.

"Cinder, I-" Roman began.

"They could have saved them, but instead they chose to seal the tunnels!" Cinder exclaimed. " _That_ is my justification!" Cinder added, staring angrily at Roman.

"Cinder," Roman said, taking her hands in his, "why did you never tell me this?" Roman said kindly, pulling her closer to him. Cinder didn't respond as she looked away from him. Roman took her chin in his fingers. He looked into her eyes before their lips met. Neo clapped excitedly as she watched.

"Now let's get down from here, it's a bit high" Roman said.

"Neo, could you give us a minute?" Cinder asked, smiling. Neo nodded and teleported away.

"You know, Roman, the fire is just what I can do with Dust." Cinder said, stepping close to him.

"Really, go on." Roman replied.

"I can possess people!" Cinder exclaimed, grabbing Roman's head. She disintegrated into dust that entered his nose and mouth, filling his lungs and head. Roman screamed in pain, but was heard by no one, not even Neo. Roman fell onto all fours as Cinder took control of him, body and mind. As he stood up, his eyes glowing red, flames emanating from them. He laughed deeply and evilly. Holding the rim of his hat, he jumped off the top of the enormous tower. He laughed maniacally as he fell down through the air. He hit the pavement below with such force that it made a crater.

"It's Torchwick!" some of the students yelled out as they saw him approaching the wreckage. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of dust. He popped the top off and placed it to his nose. He turned it up and snorted the entire contents of the bottle. As dozens of students ran towards him to recapture him for his heinous crimes, he opened his mouth and let out a spray of flames so hot that it instantaneously incinerated several students that were too close to him. Others' armor and clothing were melted onto their charred flesh. In the middle of his bout of laughter, a heavy bullet hit him in the forehead, causing him to fall backwards. He stood up, looking in the direction of the origin of the bullet to see team RWBY.

"Why can't you girls just _die_?!" Roman growled angrily as he held up Melodic Cudgel, aiming it at them. A larger, more powerful than usual burst fired from the barrel of the weapon. Weiss threw up glyphs to block them. When the smoke from the blasts cleared, Yang charged from the cloud, delivering a blow of kinetic energy to Roman's chest, sending him flying backwards at least a hundred yards.

Roman stood up, dusting himself. He looked at Yang, growling intensely. Yang launched another shot. Roman caught it in his hand, shocking the girls. He looked at the ball of burning energy in his hand. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it. His skin glowed, showing his veins, arteries, and bones as he charged towards the still shocked girls. Roman laughed as his fist connected with Yang's jaw, a blast sending her flying towards the Transmit Tower. She slammed against it, leaving a large crack and missing chunks. As she lied on the ground, Roman pinned her limbs to the ground. He opened his mouth and Cinder poured from his mouth, being taken into Yang.

Yang opened her flaming eyes and tossed the weary Roman aside. She laughed as she saw her teammates looking at her in horror.

"What do I do!?" Ruby asked aloud, not wanting to hurt her sister.

"Does kitty want to play?" Yang asked, her voice deeper and more seductive as she charged towards Blake. Blake left an explosive shadow as she dodged the attack. Yang, not having enough time to react, collided with the shadow and was launched into the air. Team JNPR arrived as Yang hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked, Ruby.

"I don't know! We were fighting Torchwick, but then this smoke thing came out of him and now she's fighting _us_!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Roman!" Neo said, shaking Roman back to clarity.

"N-Neo." Roman said as he sat up.

"We need to go!" Neo said urgently as she kneeled by her father. Roman looked out at the blond that Cinder was possessing.

"This isn't what I wanted" Roman said quietly.

Yang jumped on top of Pyrrha and proceeded to possess her.

"Let's see how the _Invincible Girl_ fares!" Pyrrha laughed as she fired shots at Jaune. Jaune blocked them with his shield but didn't have time to jump out of the way as she charged towards him, baring her shield. Jaune tumbled backwards for several yards then stood up and shook it off.

"Pyrrha! I don't want to hurt you! Please stop!" Jaune yelled.

" _You_ , hurt _me_?" Pyrrha laughed deeply as she threw her shield, hitting Jaune in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ruby! I have an idea!" Weiss said as she stabbed the ground, ice growing from it, making a trail that entrapped Pyrrha's legs.

"You fools! Now I have no choice to absorb her _soul_!" Pyrrha shouted as she opened her mouth and red smoke sprayed out of her mouth forming a large cloud that took Cinder's form. Pyrrha fell unconscious on the ice as Cinder hovered over her in the air.

"Pyrrha!" Nora and Ren shouted simultaneously.

"Cinder! Stop this now!" Roman shouted, approaching the scene.

"I thought this is what you wanted, Roman!?" Cinder replied. "Killing them all." She added.

"I never wanted that, Cinder!" Roman stated. " _You_ wanted that! Not me." He continued.

"Well if you refuse to join me in victory, you can join them In _DEATH_!" Cinder exclaimed as she doused Roman in flames.

 **A/N:** **Well, that's it for this chapter. It's definitely longer than other first chapters. I'm actually surprised that I could make it this long. I'll try to make the next chapter just as long, if not longer.**

 **Tell me what you think, rate it, and stay awesome. Cuddly Penguin out!**


End file.
